Rockmanexe in Rune Midgard
by Constalina
Summary: Our Net Saviours are dragged into a Rune Midgard prophecy. Danger lurks in every corner... except in Netto's food basket. Navis become people.
1. Chapter 1

Rockman.exe in Rune Midgard

**Author's note**: Want to know how I came across this idea? Well…

Since I was five I loved Ragnarok. I hoped I could create stories about them. But I couldn't think of good characters to use. Then this year, I learned of Rockman.exe. I decided to create a story of them both together after I read another cross story from another author on this site.

There is no relation to the manga version of Rockman.exe. There is no relation to the anime or manga version of Ragnarok. I'm only reading the facts from my Ragnarok guidebook.

It's a crap title, isn't it? On with the story!

**Disclaimer**: Oh for the love of… I don't own Rockman.exe _or_ Ragnarok!

_Outside of Prontera…_

"_CHARGE ARROW!_" The arrow sliced through the fabre. Rock grinned at his shot.

"Perfect," he murmured. He jumped down from the tree to collect his loot.

"Show off," mumbled Netto, coming out of the bushes.

"You're just jealous because you can only use '_holy light_.'" Netto scowled at Rock.

"Do you want me to heal you or not?"

"You have to heal me, or else you'll be vulnerable to monsters." Netto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. _HEAL!_" A light swallowed Rock. Then the light disappeared. Rock looked a lot more refreshed after the light vanished. Netto sat down next to Rock. They picked up the things that could sell or use on their journey. They picked up a club (for Netto), an emerald (to sell), and a green herb (in case of poisoning). Netto picked up the club.

"How does it suit you?" asked Rock. Netto was smiling.

"Well… a lot better than this knife. I guess we can sell the knife. Along with the emerald. How much is the emerald again?" Rock held up the jewel to the sun.

"If this is genuine, five thousand zeny."

"And the knife?"

"Fifty zeny." The sun started to set.

"Hey time to go!" called Rock. Netto actually looked shocked about that.

"But we just started…" Rock hit him on the head with the bow.

"If you woke up earlier, we could have spent more time outside! Now let's get back to Prontera!" Netto was rubbing his head.

"Did you have to hit so hard?"

_Inside Prontera…_

Netto and Rock arrived in Prontera quickly.

"Who's going to trade?" asked Rock.

"I want to do it!" said Netto. Rock squirmed uncomfortably.

"Um… I'll come with you." They were looking for a weapon dealer. They found him and sold the knife for zeny. Then they tried to find the jewel dealer. They also found her and sold the emerald. Just as they when to the inn, they heard a group of people talking.

"Did you hear about the famous thief in Izlude?" Out of curiosity, and because he loved gossip, Rock pulled Netto into an alley so they could listen.

"Who hasn't?"

"I heard he struck again!"

"I heard that he steals medicine to sell to rich people. And he only steals the rarest medicines. That is why the bounty on his head is huge!"

"Oh! How much?"

"Close to half a million zeny!" Netto fell on the ground.

"Half a million zeny…" murmured Netto.

"Netto?" asked Rock. Netto seemed really shocked by what the person said. Netto looked at Rock with a determined face.

"Let's get this thief!" Netto ran into the inn, leaving a bewildered Rock behind.

"Netto! Wait for me!"

_Inside Izlude…_

A hooded thief ran into a hidden door on the side of an old abandoned warehouse. There was a sack on his back. He almost glided through the warehouse. He nearly tripped over a rock in his hurry. He didn't stop until he reached the other side of the warehouse. On the other side, was a sleeping boy. The thief sat by the boy, who was starting to wake up. His eyes opened.

"Oh, you're here…" The boy shuddered. The thief was seeking something in his sack.

"Don't talk… You're only going to hurt yourself more." The thief took out a bottle from the sack and put it to the boy's lips. The boy drank the whole potion.

"Why do you do this?" The thief looked at the other boy. "If the knights were watching me…"

"Well, swordsman, they're not here. And to why I'm doing this…" The thief took off his hood. The thief himself was no more than a boy. He had skunk coloured hair, and crystal blue eyes. "I'm your best friend, Blues. And friends stick together, no matter what." The swordsman nodded.

"Thanks, Enzan."

**Author's note**: Hmmm… That was a bit too short. For anyone who's following my progress, I'm writing this because I'm stuck with both "_Soul siblings_" and "_Kidnapped,_" that's why I'm writing this. If I made any of the characters a bit… what's the word… weird, you can tell me. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rockman.exe in Rune Midgard**

**Author's note**: Why am I continuing this story? No one follows it! Unlike 'Kidnapped'… Ahh… And no one at school knows about Ragnarok… I'm screwed. Whatever, I'll just continue this anyway…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Rockman.exe or Ragnarok. The only probable thing I own is the idea.

* * *

_Outside Alberta…_

Laika sat on the edge of the cliff. The cliff was very large, and if one were dense enough to dive into the deep blue sea below, they're committing suicide.

The waves crashed on the undermost part of the cliff. Few waves were high enough to send sprays of salt water to Laika's face.

If Laika had looked behind him, he would have noticed the mage walking stealthily towards him. But he was staring at the ships fighting against the waves.

The mage lifted his staff, then he hit Laika on the head. Laika's eyes shrunk, anime style.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!!"

Lots of monsters ran out of the forest in fright. A big anime lump appeared on Laika's head. His eyes became anime spirals.

"I didn't hit you that hard, Laika," said Search. Laika glared at him.

"You don't know your own strength, Search," mumbled Laika. He stood up, and grabbed the handles of his cart.

"Let's get go hunting before it gets dark," said Laika. They walked into the forest. Search stared at Laika's seemingly huge cart. Laika didn't seem to mind the extra weight of the cart.

"Don't you get tired of pulling that cart?" asked Search. Laika looked around at his cart, then at Search.

"Now that you mention it, no."

"Isn't it heavy?" They stopped walking. Laika let go of the handles and stepped back. He was smiling.

"Why don't you try pulling it?" Search handed his staff to Laika. He then grabbed the handles of the cart. After a while, he found that he couldn't budge it. Laika gave back the staff and pulled the cart again.

"How do you do it?" asked Search. Laika's smile became a bit bigger.

"Merchants are trained to pull their items, starting from bags. When we get used to the weight, we can change our bags to carts." Search sighed.

"So it's muscle…"

"Yes, but that's only a minor lesson." They entered a clearing, they spotted a lunatic (I don't mean a real lunatic. The monster lunatic.)

"Ready Search?"

"Always." With that, they began the battle.

"_NAPALM BEAT!_" An almost invisible wave came out of Search's staff, and hit the lunatic. The lunatic looked extremely dazed.

"_CART REVOLUTION!_" Laika lifted his cart, and smashed it on the lunatic. It disappeared, replaced by their loot. They picked up the things they needed, and headed back to Alberta.

"You know, I was thinking…" begun Laika.

"Yeah?"

"Could we head out of Alberta? Go to different towns. Meet different monsters." Search stared at him.

"But where would we go?" Laika took a moment to think about it.

"What about Geffen?" Search stiffened.

"Why?"

"I want to know about where you came from." There was a few minutes of silence. They didn't talk until they reached their room in the inn. Search started to pack their possessions. Laika's eyes brightened.

"I guess that means yes," said Laika. Search just nodded. Laika rushed over to help pack.

* * *

_Prontera fields…_

Netto ran around Rock. He was extremely excited that he was going to Izlude.

"Netto, calm down! We're almost there! Don't worry!"

"Sorry Rock! I've never been to Izlude! It's the city of swordsmen and knights, isn't it?"

"Izlude isn't that great…"

"Have you been there?" There was a long pause before Rock answered.

"Yes. But I like Payon better." Netto stopped running, and slowed to a walk.

"Of course you like Payon better! You're an archer!" After a long argument on which city is the best, they spotted a bridge.

"We're here!" yelled Netto. He ran to the bridge, leaving Rock behind. Rock ran after the excited boy. They didn't notice the beautiful scenery around them, they concentrated only on the white bridge.

They arrived in the city in a matter of minutes. Curious children came out of their homes to look at the strangers. The streets weren't as crowded because it was dusk. Netto turned to look at the exhausted Rock.

"Now let's find this thief!" Netto almost took a step forward, when they heard a commotion happening. A hooded person was running in front of them.

"Stop him!"

"It's the thief!"

"He stole something else!"

Without hesitation, Rock sent three arrows flying towards the thief. One ripped the hood off, revealing who the culprit was. The other two grazed the thief on the shoulders. The thief cried in pain, but kept on running.

"_DECREASE AGILITY!_" said Netto. The thief found that he was slowed to a jog. Knights appeared in the scene. The thief turned around. The knights ran forward, and held his arms so he couldn't move. The guy who looked like the boss knight stepped forward. He looked extremely shocked.

"Thief Enzan! Have you been stealing the potions? Where is Swordsman Blues?" Enzan glared at the knight.

"Of course I've been stealing the potions! And as for Blues, why should I tell? You abandoned him! Why should you care?"

"He couldn't be saved! Dangling from a cliff! We couldn't reach him!" Enzan laughed bitterly.

"Yet I reached him, and I survived," he said mockingly. "_BACK SLIDE!_" He sild away from the knights.

"_HIDING!_" he yelled. He disappeared from sight. The main knight turned to Rock and Netto.

"That Enzan… Thank you for helping us, do you want anything in return?" Rock spoke before Netto could even mention the reward.

"Could you please pay for our fee for our room in the inn?"

"Sure! I'll tell the innkeeper that you two can stay for free." The knight turned away. Netto looked fuming mad. He was about to speak to Rock when he put a finger to Netto's lips. Rock mouthed 'Later,' to Netto. They followed the knight to the inn.

* * *

_In the warehouse…_

Blues looked around him. He may be sick, but that didn't mean he couldn't get bored.

"Come back soon Enzan," he whispered. He looked around the room. The room was so familiar to him. There were rocks just about everywhere. The floors that were not covered in rocks were coated with years of dust. There was a big window that scenery, in Blues' opinion, was beautiful. Miles of endless, unexplored sea. Sometimes the sea was as calm as a poring. Sometimes it was wilder than a baphomet.

Blues heard the sound of running in the other side.

"Enzan?" asked Blues. Enzan appeared by Blues side. He looked close to crying.

"I… I couldn't get a potion. Sorry…" He looked very depressed. His head was down. He was grasping his cloak. Blues put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Enzan looked up.

"It's not like I'm going to die."

"But what if you do die!"

"Don't think about that! Think positive, Enzan!"

"Hard to do that if your dad a jackass."

"Why don't you just give me to the Kafra? I'm sure that…" Enzan was now standing up.

"No! Not over my fucking life! They could abandon you again!" Tears were now flowing down Enzan's face. Blues knew very well that Enzan hates anything to do with the Kafra and the Knights. The only thing he didn't hate about them was Blues. The memories of the incident sent shivers down both their spines, but sent more through Enzan.

"I'm just saying they only know the cure to this wound, nothing more." Enzan tried not to think of the wound on Blues' back. Blues was getting weaker because of it. It went from his shoulder to his hip. That monster who created it. That monster who pushed him over the ledge. That battle nearly cost their lives.

And the people around them did nothing about it.

* * *

**Author's note**: Hmm… Well that wasn't so bad. I managed to fit all six main characters without going insane. Please don't ask why I made the knight say 'Thief Enzan' and 'Swordsman Blues', it sounds a bit corny. See you in the other chapters and stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rockman.exe in Rune Midgard**

**Author's note: **I'm so happy that someone is following my story! Ah… Thank you so much! That gives me enough confidence to create the next chapter! I'm not even sure if anyone acts this way…

_In Izlude…_

"I wanted that reward, Rock! We helped find out who the criminal was!" Rock sighed. They were fighting in their room. Netto was fuming mad.

"Netto, we didn't _catch _the criminal. As you said, we merely found out who he was. We are undeserving of that prize." Netto looked extremely clueless. Rock shook his head.

"You didn't understand what I said, did you?" asked Rock. Netto shook his head wildly. His eyes suddenly lit up.

"We can always go hunting! Come on!" said a cheerful Netto. He grabbed his club and sped out off the door. Rock grabbed his bow and quiver, and walked to the door. When he got outside his room, he turned around. For him, the memories of this place were too painful.

_He stood watching while all the knights fought in battle. A monster named baphomet rampaged his town. Blood flew before his eyes. Bodies lay unmoving on the bloodstained grassy ground. He felt someone grab him around the waist and carry him away._

"_Wait! My family's still fighting! I can't leave! No! NO!" screamed Rock. The last he ever saw of any of his family was his brother preparing to slay the monster._

A tear fell from his eye.

"I hate Izlude," he mumbled, shutting the door.

_In Morroc fields…_

"What's that?" asked Laika. He was pointing at a bird, pecking on the sand.

"It's a condor. You'd never see one of those in the Payon fields. They prefer the deserts," said Search. The condor looked up from it's task, and ran to them.

"Um… Can you keep them as pets?" asked Laika. Laika stepped forward to take a closer identify the bird. Search grabbed Laika's shoulder and pulled him back.

"No, stand back! _FIRE BOLT!_" A bolt of fire was zooming at the condor. In a blink of an eye, the bird was scorched, and was replaced with the loot. Laika picked up the yellow gemstone.

"I've never had one of these! I've only seen these with jewellery merchants! This will make good money!" exclaimed excited Laika. (To explain Laika's unsuitable behaviour, all merchants usually get excited when they come across a new item. I'm not making Laika an exception.) Search picked up the meat.

"Could we have lunch here?" said Search. Laika looked up from collecting the loot.

"Okay," Laika placed the bow and the gemstone in his cart

"Hey! Do you have any wood?" Laika searched his cart for wood. He pulled some out of his cart and placed them in a heap. Search created a spark of fire, and put it on the heap. After a few moments, a healthy fire was crackling. Laika tended to the cooking while Search took a nap.

Enzan was out hunting in the desert. He spotted a drops foraging. He was looking for something to feed himself and Blues.

"_ENVENOM!_" he said. The drops stopped jumping, and cried in pain.

"_FIND STONE!_" He felt a rock forming in his hand.

"_THROW STONE!_" He threw the rock, which killed the poisoned drops. (I'm only reading the attacks from my handbook. I'm not making these up!) He grabbed the apple and orange juice. He placed them in his sack, and headed to Izlude.

But then he heard screaming from behind him. He spun around. It was the two boys that helped reveal who he was. A sandman was attacking them. It was very tempting to leave them. But that would make him like the people who left him to die. He unsheathed his knives.

"Hey! You lousy excuse for a monster! Pick on someone your own size!" The sandman turned around. Enzan jumped and slashed the monster in half. It was replaced by loot.

Enzan turned to the cowering acolyte and archer. He picked up his sack and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Enzan turned around. The archer was staring at him.

"Why did you save us?" demanded the archer. If looks could kill, they would have been dead a long time ago.

"Because," said Enzan, "it's cruel to leave another human being alone when they are in danger." They stared at each other in silence.

"I guess we owe you now," said the archer. Enzan raised his eyebrow. He had an idea

"I suppose… Acolyte!" The acolyte jumped what looked like a metre in the air.

"Y…Yes?" The acolyte sounded very nervous.

"Acolytes are masters of healing, aren't they?"

"Yes." The two boys looked confused.

"I need some help."

"What? Do you need me to heal you?" Enzan rolled his eyes.

"Do I look like I need healing? It's someone else. I'd lead you to him, follow me."

_In the warehouse…_

"Where are we?" asked Rock. They had followed the thief to a part of Izlude they never been in before. The warehouse he led them to was old and rotten.

"He's on the other side," said the thief. He walked through all the debris, and Netto and Rock followed behind him. When they reached the other side, they saw the guy the thief was talking about. He was sleeping on the floor. As far as they could see, there was nothing wrong with him. The thief sat down beside him. He shook the guy until he woke up.

"Nice to see you awake," mumbled the thief. The other boy smiled. The boy stared at Netto and Rock.

"Surprising that you brought friends. Are you sure they can be trusted?" The thief glared at him.

"They aren't my friends. And as for being trusted…" Netto was starting to lose his patience.

"Could you tell me what's wrong with him?!" said Netto. The boy looked at the thief.

"We made a deal. I saved their life. I asked them if they could help us," explained the thief. The boy smiled.

"And you don't bother introducing us?" The boy looked at Netto and Rock. "I'm Swordsman Blues. That's Thief Enzan." Enzan just nodded at them.

"Swordsman Blues? Didn't the knight mention that name?" asked Rock.

"Yes, he did," said Enzan dryly. It seemed that they didn't want to talk about it, so Rock and Netto didn't press on with the subject.

"I'm Acolyte Netto!"

"I'm Archer Rock."

"Now can you tell me what we're doing here?" asked Netto.

"Blues is injured, that's why I stole the potions," mumbled Enzan. Rock rolled his eyes. It was slightly obvious.

"It's a poison cut, but we don't know what the antidote is. Could you help?" asked Blues.

"Could you show me where it is?" asked Netto. Blues sat up, with Enzan's help. Enzan lifted the back of Blues' shirt up. Rock nearly fainted. A wound stretched from his shoulder to his hip. Rock looked at Netto. He looked unusually calm. "Of course he's calm! He probably learned to deal with these things!" thought Rock.

"Do you mind me touching?" asked Netto.

"No," said Blues. Netto inspected Blues' wound. He did it without adding to Blues' pain. Enzan didn't seem comfortable with Netto touching Blues. When Netto was done, he asked questions.

"How did you receive this wound?" asked Netto. Enzan glared at Netto, but that went ignored.

"We were in a PVP (Person versus Person)…" began Blues. Enzan stepped forward.

"And that's all you need to know," Enzan spat. Blues looked upset by what Enzan said. Rock saw a bit of Netto's loudmouth personality come back into his eyes. But he managed to restrain himself.

"Whatever. Anyway… where do you think this came from?"

"His sword," Enzan and Blues answered in unision. Rock examined the wound carefully. It didn't look like a sword wound.

"Are you sure there wasn't anyone else there?" asked Rock. Enzan glared at him, and Blues looked confused.

"Of course we're sure!" cried Enzan. "Why are you asking?"

"Because," said Rock, "Netto isn't trained to know about marks of battle. It looked like it was made by magic. Far range magic." They now were all staring at Rock. That made him feels extremely uncomfortable.

"Continue, please," said Blues. What he said comforted Rock, so he went on explaining his theory.

"Do you see the thin outline around the opening? It's a purplish green colour." Netto and Enzan bent closer, realising he was right. "It may have an illusion spell around it, to make it look like a sword wound. Every spell leaves a mark. This magic probably couldn't hide the fact that poison affected you. It must be a slow reacting poison." Enzan rolled his eyes.

"Oh really! I wonder how you figured that out!" said Enzan. Blues glared at him.

"Don't be sarcastic," snapped Rock, "Anyway… Netto, ever heard of poison spells like this?" Netto was working his brain out. He knew what this sickness was. He couldn't remember the name, but at the time, it didn't really matter. He only needed the treatment. But then he remembered.

"Yeah! I remember now! Well… I don't remember the name of the spell… But I remember how to treat it!" Netto seemed ecstatic about it. Rock really hoped he could trust Netto's memory.

"Thanks! Are you going to help us find it?" asked Blues. Rock and Netto stared at Enzan and Blues.

"Wait, wait! I thought we only had to help you find out what's wrong with you?" asked Rock. Blues looked a bit hurt, but like he understood why he thought this. Enzan looked very amused.

"No, I said you would help us," said Enzan calmly. Everyone knew what his decision was Rock didn't like Enzan's choice, but Netto seemed quite happy.

"So does that mean we're forming a party?" asked Netto excitedly. Rock looked shocked. Enzan looked horrified. Blues just smiled.

"I suppose," said Blues. If Enzan looked horrified then, his look now was priceless. Then, Enzan and Rock froze. Netto looked confused.

"Wha…" began Netto. Enzan glared at him, and Rock put his finger to his lips.

"Is there an exit?" mouthed Rock. The noise was getting louder.

"The window, but Blues…" mouthed Enzan.

"I'm fine, let's just…" began Blues. The door was demolished. Standing in front of the door was an assassin. Behind him, a band of knights.

"Enzan! My son! How much trouble you've made!" said the assassin. The boys all looked at him.

"Son?" asked Blues. Enzan's ears became red.

"Yeah? So?" said Enzan.

"Who is he?" asked Rock. Enzan gulped.

"My father, the leader of the assassin's guild," he mumbled. The boys all stared at him.

"Come son, we need to talk," said Enzan's dad. Blues stood up and covered Enzan.

"I'm not letting you put Enzan in jail," snarled Blues, "I'm not letting you put anyone in jail." They could all see Blues faltering. The assassin laughed.

"I already paid the fine for Enzan," said Enzan's dad. Enzan looked terrified out of his wits. Netto put a hand on Enzan's shoulder. Enzan grabbed his hand and looked into Netto's eyes. Netto saw fearful eyes. Enzan saw caring eyes. They looked away, wondering what Enzan father would do next.

Blues unsurely stepped away. Enzan's father came up to the group and grabbed Enzan's arm.

"Come, we have a lot to catch up on." Enzan yanked his arm away.

"Not until I'm sure that my friends are properly taken care of. One of my friends is injured," said Enzan. The boys were sure they saw a speck of hatred in Enzan's father's eyes.

"Of course they'll be taken care of!" Before anyone could take another breath, Enzan was whisked away. Blues was taken by nurses. Netto and Rock found themselves in a well-kept room. Rock and Netto stared at the room. It was way too fancy for them.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" asked Netto.

**Author's note**: Enzan's a bit of a jerk, isn't he? That was an accident… I just made up Blues' sickness. There's no such sickness in Rune Midgard.

This part is just who the characters are in this story so far:

**Netto**

**Age**: 14

**Job**: Acolyte

**Hometown**: Prontera

**History**: The usual type of Midgard boy. The only child in his family. No bad history. Yet.

**Rock**

**Age**: 14

**Job**: Archer

**Hometown**: Izlude

**History**: Orphan. Family all killed trying to defend their hometown.

**Enzan**

**Age**: 15

**Job**: Thief

**Hometown**: Morroc (Actually it's unknown. It didn't actually mention where he was born. We can safely guess that he's from Morroc.)

**History**: Mostly unknown. What we know from this story, he's rich because of his parentage. Seems to prefer the hard life. His part in the battle Blues was injured in is unknown. Details of how he met Blues are unknown.

**Blues**

**Age**: 16

**Job**: Swordsman

**Hometown**: Izlude

**History**: Mostly unknown. Details of how he met Enzan are unknown. Details of the battle are unknown.

**Laika**

**Age**: 16

**Job**: Merchant

**Hometown**: Alberta

**History**: Unknown

**Search**

**Age**: 17

**Job**: Mage

**Hometown**: Geffen

**History**: Mostly unknown. Seems to be scared of his hometown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rockman.exe in Rune Midgard**

**Author's note**: AHHH! The school holidays are almost finished! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! Better get started… If the story seems a bit rushed, blame school.

_In Izlude…_

Enzan stared calmly at his father. But at that situation, he was anything but. He would never admit that he was scared to death. He was sitting on one side of the table, and his father on the other. The atmosphere was so tense; Enzan would rather face an army of the undead alone. His father knew he was scared, and gave him a twisted smile.

He wondered how he could bring himself to call the man staring at him his father. The man on the other side cared for nothing but himself. It's only when Enzan gets in trouble when he notices him. There was nothing his father wanted from him. He had no love. He cheated others out of money, he is selfish.

Even Blues, who only knew him for a few months, loved him like a brother. The two kids he only just met didn't refuse to do what he told them to. They kept their part of the deal. Those three did more for him than his father ever does for him. No matter how reluctant.

Enzan them realised he had referred to them as friends. Did he just accept them as party mates?

"Why did you steal?" asked his father. His voice could've frozen the whole of Izlude. Enzan didn't flinch. He needed to show that he was strong.

"As if you'd care," said Enzan, perfectly matching his tone. His father started to get mad. His father wasn't well known for a good temper for a reason.

"Do not play games with me, Ijuin Enzan." His father looked extremely deadly. Enzan matched him by staring at him.

Enzan's father realised that scaring him to confess wasn't working. By experience, bribing and begging him wasn't going to work. Threatening him was the only way.

"Bring me his friends!" screamed his dad. There was what sounded like a huge explosion behind Enzan. He spun around. Blues, although weakened by his wound, was giving the guards a hell of a time. About half a dozen guards were struggling to restrain him. "That's the Blues I know," thought Enzan. He turned to Rock. He was also putting up a good fight. "I must have underestimated him. And the guards must have thought that as well," thought Enzan, watching Rock occasionally slipping away, but always being dragged back, thus starting the fight again. An anime style sweatdrop appeared on Enzan's head when he saw Netto. He was fast asleep. The guard who was holding him had one free hand to help the others.

"Idiot," murmured Enzan. His father stood up. His face was extremely red.

"Get them to hold still, or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" asked a cold voice. Enzan and his father spun around. The guards and his friends stopped fighting. A priestess was standing in the doorway, clutching a rosary. Enzan braved a glance at his father. He looked furious. Enzan turned back to the priestess. She looked like she was about to cry. She walked slowly towards them. She reached Enzan, who stood up and stepped back. She opened her arms to welcome Enzan. Enzan stepped forward, but his face showed slight reluctance.

The priestess stepped forward and embraced him. Enzan's face became bright red. The woman, who was as tall as Enzan, was sobbing. Blues smiled. Rock giggled. Netto snorted loudly. Enzan became more embarrassed.

"Mother…" began Enzan. His mother just hugged him tighter. Enzan's eyes became wider.

"Enzan! You fool! Why did you go around stealing? I taught you better!" she cried.

"Mother, my friends…"

"Why? You scared me half to death!"

"Mother, I'm choking…" The priestess stepped back. Enzan had to hold on to the table to stay standing. He was panting heavily. The priestess glared at the guards.

"Let my son's friends go! Now!" The guards released Blues and Rock, but they were unsure what to do with Netto. Rock grinned mischievously.

"Leave him to me," said Rock. Rock grabbed him, and laid him on the floor. He put his mouth to Netto's ear. He took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP, NETTO!" screamed Rock. Netto woke up with a start.

"I'm innocent!" yelled Netto, sitting up quickly. Everyone laughed, except for Enzan. He was staring at his father, who looked like he was going to explode with anger. Enzan knew that his father hated him, but did he hate him that much? Enzan was getting suspicious.

"Wha… What's happening?" asked Netto. Enzan's mother stepped forward.

"You are all free to go," she said. Enzan could have jumped to the sky in joy, except for one thing. Blues was still injured. Enzan walked to his mother and whispered.

"My friend, Blues, is still injured. We are unable to continue. Could you please help me?"

His mother nodded. Enzan would have hugged her, but he had a reputation to uphold. He merely smiled.

(Yes, I know I just reincarnated Enzan's mother. I don't know why I included the scene where Netto finds out why Blues is sick. All I can say for now is that how he got injured is significant.)

_Inside Geffen…_

"We're in Geffen," said Search. Laika's eyes grew wide. It was surrounded by grassy plains. Houses were crowded by the tallest tower he's ever seen. But there aren't any towers in Alberta, so it's the only tower he's ever seen. Then he spotted the Geffen marketplace. It wasn't as big as Alberta's marketplace, but dozens of people were shopping there. Money signs appeared in his eyes, cartoon style.

You have to understand, merchants love markets. It brings competition to them. Basically all merchants can't resist the urge to sell, and retrieve the best products. Laika's not an exception.

"Um… Don't get lost; I need to meet some people. Don't go out of the walls," said Search. He knew exactly where to find Laika. Laika nodded at Search, and ran to the marketplace. Search laughed.

"How predictable," he said amusedly. He waited until Laika disappeared within the crowds. He walked through the clean streets of Geffen. He didn't really look at the scenery around him. He was consumed in his thoughts. So busy that he didn't notice the young girl stalking him.

The girl looked somewhat similar to Search. Except for her clothing and weapons. She wore clothes and carried weapons that signified that she was an archer. She took aim for Search's head. When she felt the time was right, she let go of the string.

The twang of the bow didn't go unheard. Search merely raised his staff, and in an instant, the arrow burst into flames. Ashes were blown away. The archer girl stood her ground. Search turned to look at the culprit. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"You need to practise on stealth, Harue," he said. Harue ran to Search and hugged him.

"You came back! I knew you would!" she cried. Search started to blush when he realised people were staring at him. She let go, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! You need to say hello to Mama!" exclaimed Harue. Search stood still, watching Harue pulling him. He rolled his eyes.

"I need to pick up my party mate," he said. Harue's eyes glittered. She started jumping around him.

"Is your party mate a girl or a boy?"

"A boy." She looked slightly flattened.

"What's his name?"

"Laika."

"What's his job?"

"He's a merchant." Search found himself in the marketplace in a matter of moments. He didn't even notice the time pass because Harue kept on pelting him with questions.

It wasn't that hard to find Laika. His mint coloured hair stood out in the crowd. They found him in no time at all. He looked slightly confused.

"Who's she?" he asked, gesturing towards Harue.

"She's my sister," Search replied. Harue stepped forward and shook Laika's hand.

"I'm Archer Harue! Um… Are you single?" Search gagged, and then glared at Harue. Laika raised his eyebrow.

"Um… Excuse me?" said a confused Laika.

"Harue!" scolded Search, "WTF are you doing? What kind of question is that?" Harue blushed.

"Sorry, it's just that he's… hot," she whispered. Laika smiled. (Couldn't help but put that in. It was so damn cute!)

"You know, that isn't the first time I heard that," said Laika truthfully. Harue turned an even darker red, and gave a shy smile.

"Come on, you lead us to our house," said Search. Harue stopped blushing and bouncily lead the way to their house. Search turned to Laika.

"Do people really say that?" asked Search. It was Laika's turn to blush.

"Sadly, yes," he mumbled. Search smirked.

"I'm never going to let you forget this," said Search.

_In Izlude…_

"Thank you, mother," whispered Enzan. They were about to leave Izlude. Netto and Rock had a fight on how much food should be brought. Blues looked a lot better. Enzan was just worried about his father. He had been there a minute ago. But now he was gone.

Curiosity got the best of him. He slipped away to find his father. The moment he turned a corner, he heard voices yelling. Enzan was drawn to the voices. He put his ear to the cold rock. He heard his father's voice screaming.

"No more excuses! I want him dead! I want them all dead! If they find the final two, and learn of the powers they could summon! They could destroy us all!"

"Or they could help the world," said a voice he didn't recognise. "Maybe they'll make Rune Midgard a better place. Doesn't it hurt you that your own son is part of the prophecy? For crying out loud! We don't even know what the prophecy means! We only guess!"

"No! I want them dead! Especially Enzan!" Enzan couldn't listen anymore. But what he heard was interesting enough. What powers? What prophecy? And the six… Enzan ran soundlessly through the halls. A single tear dropped onto the floor.

At first, nothing happened. But then the water glowed purple. It started hovering over the floor. It flew into the sky and disappeared.

Enzan didn't see it. He missed his first clue to what the prophecy is.

**Author's note**: Well… That turned out better than I thought…


	5. Chapter 5

**Rockman.exe in Rune Midgard**

**Author's note**: Thanks to the people who bother following my stories! I'm actually happy that people review my stories. Hmmm… School holidays in two days… DAMN IT! Ahh… here's the next chapter.

_Prontera fields…_

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Enzan. They were walking aimlessly along the paths. Netto looked cheerfully at him.

"Geffen! I wanna see the clock tower!" he chirped.

"We better make it before nightfall," muttered Enzan. Blues couldn't help but shiver. Rock and Netto are only new to their jobs. They probably don't know what the fields in Rune Midgard are like at night.

"What's at nightfall?" asked Netto. Blues noticed Rock shivered as well.

"Our deaths," replied Rock. The answer was so casual; it was enough to shut Netto up. Everyone instinctively touched their weapons. Enzan and Rock noticed something wrong with the scenery.

"We're going the wrong way," they said in unison. Netto turned around.

"Are you sure?" asked Netto. They both nodded.

"We're going too much to the west," said Enzan.

"We have to go back, then north," said Rock. Netto was confused.

"Geffen's west," he said. Enzan rolled his eyes.

"It's a shortcut if we go north, then west," said Enzan.

"Why?" asked Netto. Blues decided to step in, because Enzan was starting to get annoyed.

"Going there is longer, because the sea blocks us from going there directly," answered Blues, eyeing Enzan cautiously. Rock walked to the edge of a cliff.

"Do you guys mind the sea?" he asked mysteriously.

"Please don't start using riddles now," said Enzan venomously. Blues stared at Enzan. Enzan usually was the type who liked challenging things, including riddles.

"Not a riddle," said Rock, "I found a jetty, and there are boats." Everyone rushed to the cliff. Sure enough, there was the sea, and a jetty.

"Perfect! Only one thing," said Blues. They all looked at the eldest boy.

"What's that?" asked Rock. Netto gulped when he looked down. The rocks were sharp, one wrong move could send them plunging to their deaths.

"We're up, how do we get _down_?" asked Netto. Enzan was already nervous staying on the cliff, watching for anyone who wants to kill them. If they went around the cliff, it would take too much time. The only way to go was down.

"Rock, can you carry Netto?" asked Enzan. Rock stared with an incredulous look on his face.

"You don't actually consider going _down_, do you?" he asked. Enzan looked at the sky. Light was starting to fade.

"I'd rather be sleeping in a boat, than try a night in the fields," he answered flatly.

"Are you mad?! We're going to be killed! Anyway the dark's coming!" exclaimed Netto.

"Strangely, I agree with Enzan," mumbled Blues. Rock sighed heavily.

"Same with me," he said. In a while, they were ready to go down.

Netto was holding onto Rock's neck, and in a moment they disappeared down the cliff.

"Trust me, Blues?" asked Enzan

"I always have, Enzan," said Blues.

_In Geffen…_

Search was sitting on the roof of his house. Laika and Harue went hunting. His mother had gone out to shop. The house was peaceful. Unlike those days, so many years ago.

_At that time, trouble was brewing in Izlude. Monsters were being influenced to kill men. Men were required to fight. Wives mourned, begging the king to spare the men in their families._

_Harue being only seven at the time, cried and cried her heart out. Search spent all of his time sulking in his room. He could understand why his father needed to go; he just didn't understand why they involved every man over fourteen to battle. Search, at time, believed that every monster could be defeated, so to him, an army of monsters were no problem. He just didn't know that a boss monster was involved._

_The battle went on for four years. On Search's fourteenth birthday, he was given the worst and best present he had, and will ever, receive. The good present, the war was over. The bad, his father had died. They found his body lying with countless others._

_That day, tears of joy and sorrow were shed. He could remember everyone cheering, when a survivor solider claimed that they were victorious. He remembered a solider knocked on their door, bringing the news of the death of his father. He remembered Harue screaming that their father couldn't possibly be dead._

"_I don't believe it! Father's alive! I know it!" screamed Harue. Their mother was close to tears, begging Harue to calm down. After almost an hour, Search stood from his seat to leave._

"_Search, please help me," begged his mother. Search looked around._

"_Father's alive, isn't he… Search?" asked Harue._

"_Get real, Harue," snapped Search. That night, he ran away._

Search cried silently. He missed his father, even if the news was brought nearly three years ago.

"Search! Look at my loot!" called Harue. Search wiped away his tears. He stood up and walked down the stairs.

He didn't notice, but for a moment, grass grew on the area where his staff touched.

Once again, one of the prophesised six missed a clue to finding what the prophecy is.

**Author's note**: That was kind of short… Ah well. The part where Search reminisces is only if you want to know his history. Please review!

If you can't imagine:

Netto as an acolyte. Think of Netto wearing a robe that goes up to slightly below his knees. And he's also wearing shirt and pants underneath, so… DON'T GET ANY IDEAS YOU PERVERTS!

Rock as an archer. Basically think of him wearing Robin Hood type clothes. And don't forget the bow and arrows!

Enzan as a thief. Um… I have no idea how to explain it! I'll just change my pic into a Ragnarok thief.

Blues as a swordsman. Seriously, that is sooo easy! Don't tell me you've never watched at least one show with swords in it! And the fact that Blues prefers sword type battle chips should make it extremely easy!

Laika as a merchant. Crap, that's hard… Casual Rune Midgard clothes, and a cart. That was sooo unhelpful, wasn't it?

Search as a mage. Easy. A super-cool cape, and an ever present staff. Definition of super cool: What ever you think is cool, but a million times better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Damn, back at school. Oh well, at least I still have time to do this. (Looks at the pile of homework) Ahhh… Screw that thought. Here's the next chapter. Note that I'm only improvising as I go along, so sometimes some parts don't make much sense… Sorry to anyone who cares!

I am so whacked out! I lost inspiration for this, and other stories, so I dressed as close as possible to Enzan! I'm a LOON!! I know this chapter is crap!!

_On the boat…_

Enzan looked at his comrades, sleeping peacefully. Yet he could not sleep. He was too anxious to sleep. He wanted to know what prophecy his father spoke about. Due to his incredible intelligence, he knew there were over ten million prophecies created, but less than half actually came true.

Enzan watched all his friends. Blues was turned; making the only thing visible his moon-silver hair. Rock was smiling in his sleep. For a moment, Enzan wondered why humans had an action such as smiling. He sweatdropped when he glanced at Netto. He had slid on the floor, moving from one side of the cabin to the other, because of the ever moving sea.

Enzan, who was getting bored of watching Netto, grabbed his jacket, which was probably useless to protect him from the cold. Then he crept out of the cabin.

What he saw calmed him slightly. The sea was as dark as the sky was. It was a starry night, complete with a full moon. Though he would never admit that he enjoyed something as stupid as a perfect night. ((For some absurd reason, gets whacked by a fan)Hey! I'm only doing this out of Enzan's thoughts.) But he couldn't help but enjoy the night. It made him remember…

"_Good evening, Enzan. Can't you sleep?" said Blues. Enzan turned around, seeing his older friend. Enzan smiled, something he did commonly at that time, unaware that he might never smile again. He looked up at the night sky._

"_It's just that… I'm really excited. Aren't you? I mean, this is the first time I've gone to a mission. I've wanted a mission since the war…" Blues stepped back. Enzan stared at him._

"_Did I say something?" asked Enzan, his innocent blue eyes staring into Blues' visor._ _Blues couldn't tell Enzan now. Enzan knew nothing of the dangers he was about to face. He shook his head slowly._

"_Don't worry Enzan. It's nothing you said," said Blues caringly. Enzan would have never believed if anyone told him what was to happen the next day. If he did believe, nothing could have prepared him for the thing that changed his destiny, his life, his beliefs, and himself._

A soft sound pierced through Enzan's thoughts. Barely, yet it was there. It was a person, stalking him. Enzan reached for his dagger.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" asked a voice. Enzan spun around. It was Rock. Enzan sheathed his dagger.

"Don't do that," said Enzan, trying to sound as normal as possible. In truth, his heart had an adrenaline rush. Rock stood next to him. Rock saw Enzan was looking slightly up.

"What are looking at?" asked Rock. Enzan glared at him.

"Go back to sleep!" he snapped. Rock looked hurt.

"Why do you act this way? We've done nothing to you!"

"You'd never understand," said Enzan. His voice was ice cold. Rock tried to lighten the mood.

"I can probably handle what dark secrets you possess. After all, I do have some rather disturbing secrets of my own." Enzan's glare, if possible, became colder.

"Oh really? If you have secrets, are they ones that tear your heart into shreds? Are they ones where there is emptiness where love was once filled? Are they ones where is loss of someone dear to you?" He started walking away, when Rock grabbed his arm. Enzan turned, which turned out to be a big mistake. Rock's fist cleanly landed in Enzan's face. Enzan basically flew across the deck and landed in the middle of it. He sat up, feeling dizzy, and then looked up. He saw pained green eyes. Rock was practically shaking.

"Don't ever, **ever** ask me if I understand loss of the dearest to a person's heart. What loss of family have you had that's possibly worse than mine, rich kid?" In an instant, Rock found himself on the floor, under Enzan. Their eyes had an angry fire in them.

"Big mistake," whispered Enzan. Rock was hit in the stomach. He returned the punch. The squabble continued for at least an hour. They were bleeding and bruised, but they continued, despite their wounds. (Why are they fighting you ask? Who knows? Boys can fight over the most random things! (Gets hit by a boot))

"_MAGNUM BREAK!_" A line of fire was heading straight for them, forcing them to jump to opposite sides. They looked at the caster. Blues was holding his sword, panting from the amount of energy he used.

"Cease your fighting and be sensible," said Blues, "Go back to bed."

_In Geffen…_

Rock and Enzan refused to say more than one word to each other. It concerned Blues. Netto was too busy being excited about Geffen to worry about the others.

"Wow! Could we see the clock tower now?" said a cheerful Netto.

"You're looking at it, Netto," said Rock, stepping on Enzan's foot. Enzan winced, but otherwise didn't react. Rock turned around.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" he said mockingly. Enzan glared icily at Rock. Blues saw him slightly slip out his dagger.

"Don't make me hurt you," snarled Enzan. Blues started to get stressed.

"Do you have a problem with each other? For the king's sake, you're party mates. Party mates work together. We go through things together. If you have any issues, why don't you share it with us?" asked an exasperated Blues. Everyone looked at him. Netto was worried that the party would break. Rock was blushing. Enzan was debating if he should tell them of what he heard from the secret trip. He ended up thinking against it. Netto could feel the uneasiness. As usual, he mistook it. He thought they were considering breaking up.

"Please don't break the party, please…" he begged. They all stared into his innocent, muddy brown eyes. Out of the group, he's the only one who never faced loss of the bad kinds. They all saw their pasts in Netto. Rock saw himself surrounded by family, unscarred. Enzan saw himself carefree and innocent, as he once was. Blues didn't see himself, but he saw his brother. (Random ideas… This is pretty good idea… Wait, aren't Rockman and Blues brothers in the video games?! Whatever!)

"Let's find an inn," said Blues.

_Later in the day…_

"Are you okay Search?" asked Laika. Even though Search looked normal, Laika could feel there was an uneasy air to him.

"Laika, something not right…" began Search. Right on cue, screams of terror pierced the air. They stood frozen for a moment. Laika cast a spell to make his cart into a bag. (More imagination! Seriously, I don't even know if merchants can do that! Nor do I care! In the anime, one moment it's a cart, in the next scene, it's a bag! Man, I'm so confused… Maybe I shouldn't have dressed as Enzan… Especially because I'm a girl… I wuv Enzan and Laika…)

"Let's go!" said Laika, running towards the screams and shouts. Search followed. "Always impatient," thought Search.

"What the hell is happening out there?" asked Enzan. They were in their room, getting ready to hunt. Netto jumped off the top bunk.

"I'll check," he said, heading into the balcony. It was almost a second later that he came rushing back into the room. He was panting like mad, gasping for breath.

"Netto, what is it?" asked Rock.

"You'll never believe it! It's… it's… a dark illusion!" said Netto. (Dark illusion is a level 77 demon-type monster. Or so it says in my handbook…) Blues stood up swiftly, somehow managing to hit the top bed. Enzan grasped the handle of his dagger. Rock stepped back. At that moment meteors showered the inn. They could feel the ground shaking.

"We have to evacuate, now!" yelled Enzan. They grabbed their weapons, and ran out of the door. Everything that happened next was a blur. The next thing they knew, they were face to face with the dark illusion. The boys found they were cornered.

"Do we have to fight?" asked Netto, shivering in his boots.

"Damn, we have no choice!" whispered Blues. The boys looked at each other, and nodded.

"_DEMON BANE!_" yelled Netto. (_Demon bane _is a move that increases attack against demon/undead types. (Gets hit by a tennis racquet) What is your problem?! Blame the out-of-date-super-annoying-friggin-weird handbook!!) The party was circled by a white light. Rock inserted two arrows into his bow.

"_DOUBLE STRAFE!_" The arrows zoomed towards the monster. A firewall covered the dark illusion. The arrows were scorched the moment they touched the firewall.

"No way…" said Rock. A meteor formed in the dark illusion's hand. It hurled it to the boys. Enzan and Rock jumped onto the rocks, out of reach. But Netto and Blues were still vulnerable. Netto was shaking. Blues looked extremely calm. Rock and Enzan stood, unable to help.

"Netto! Blues! MOVE!" screamed Rock. Rock couldn't look. The moment seemed to take an eternity. He thought he would be sick when he heard a smashing sound.

"Rock, would you just look?" whispered Enzan, who happened to land next to him. Rock opened his eyes. Blues had his sword out, pieces of the meteor scattered the floor. Netto was jumping behind him.

"That was so cool!!" yelled Netto. Blues just looked behind him and nodded. Then he ran towards the monster. When he was in hitting range of it, he raised his sword.

"_BASH!_" There was a ringing sound when the sword smashed onto the monster. The monster looked dazed. But it recovered quickly. A meteor was beginning to form in his hand. But the meteor was dropped on the ground, and the dark illusion's blood spilled everywhere. Enzan was soaked with blood. It took Rock and Netto a moment to realise what happened. Blues had acted as a diversion. Enzan attacked from behind. Netto started jumping like mad. Rock quietly accepted that Enzan did a good job.

The joy was short lived. The dark illusion sent a meteor in Enzan and Blues' direction. They were caught off guard, and were rendered unconscious by the hit. Netto ran towards them.

"Oh no!" he cried. He tried to revive them, but he had run out of MP. Rock jumped over to them to protect them, but his arrows were useless. Hope was lost. Just as the monster was about to deliver the final strike, a miracle happened.

"_FROST DIVER!_" The dark illusion was frozen. A mage was behind the monster.

"_FIRE BALL!_" The monster was an inferno for a moment, then transformed into loot. (For all honesty, I don't really know what happens when a monster gets killed. More imagination!) Rock walked towards their saviour. He realised there was and another guy behind him. They looked the same age as Blues.

"Thanks for saving us," said Rock, "I'm Archer Rock." They nodded.

"I'm Mage Search," said the boy who saved them.

"I'm Merchant Laika," said the other boy. Laika headed towards the rest of Rock's party. Rock and Search followed. Netto scrambled to his feet.

"Hi! Thanks for helping us! I'm Acolyte Netto!" Netto worriedly glanced at Enzan and Blues. Laika took something out of his bag. It was a blue herb. He handed it to Netto.

"Eat it; it'll restore your MP," said Laika. Netto took the herb. Rock looked suspiciously at him.

"We're going to have to pay for this, aren't we?" he asked. Laika expressionlessly looked at him.

"Think of it as free trial of my goods," said Laika. Rock saw the corners of his mouth upturn sightly. Netto looked very confused. It was though he was wondering if he should take the blue herb. He stared at Rock, the question clear in his face. Rock nodded.

Netto grabbed the herb, and stuffed it whole into his mouth. Mind you, this particular herb was huge. A normal person couldn't swallow it whole. Normal. Rock rolled his eyes. Laika's eyes grew slightly bigger. Search smiled amusedly. When Netto swallowed, a faint blues light covered him. He looked at his hands, and then smiled contently. He held his hands out.

"_HEAL!_" A yellow light surrounded Enzan and Blues. When the light faded, they jerked awake. Enzan looked up. He stood up remarkably quickly when he saw Laika and Search.

"Who are they?" he asked, his voice deadly. Blues stood up slowly.

"Clam down, Enzan," said Blues, "Sorry about him. I'm Swordsman Blues."

"I'm Thief Enzan."

"I'm Mage Search."

"I'm Merchant Laika."

"They're the guys who saved us after you were knocked out!" said Netto cheerfully. Blues nodded. Enzan turned light red, glaring daggers at Netto. Rock hid a smile. Netto was oblivious to the fact that he just risked getting murdered by Enzan.

Knights and wizards appeared. Enzan and Blues froze for a second. They completely forgot that they were free.

"Hey! We received a report that a dark illusion came here!" said one of the knights, partially standing on his peco peco. (Sort of like a chocobo, except it's orange.) Do you even know what a chocobo is?!)

"It was here," said Rock.

"Yeah? Where is it now?" demanded one of the wizards. Search pointed at the pile of loot.

"That is what's left of it," he said calmly.

"Who defeated it?" asked one of the knights.

"We did," said Laika. The knights and wizards laughed.

"You actually don't expect us to believe that a couple of boys killed a dark illusion!" said a voice, yelling over the laughter.

"But they did!" A girl was standing in her balcony, "I watched it!" More people opened their doors and windows.

"They really banished a dark illusion!"

"You have to believe us!"

"We saw it with our own eyes!" By that time, just about every door and window was open. The knights and wizards were convinced. (Seriously, I couldn't think of a better way to convince those friggin idiots that they were telling the truth. My brain is definitely dead…) One of the wizards stepped forward.

"We're sorry for laughing at you, boys. We thank you for protecting Geffen. ("As if we had a choice," mumbled Enzan.) Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Getting out of our way is a start," muttered Enzan bitterly. Blues poked him. Luckily, no one but Blues heard him.

"Nothing much," said Rock and Search in unison. The wizard nodded. In a matter of moments, the streets were once again filled with people, minding their business.

"Come on Search. Let's go," said Laika. Netto had an idea that would probably serve out his death sentence.

"Why don't you join our party?" he asked. "Bad idea, Netto," thought Blues. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" thought Rock, looking at Enzan's expression. Though he looked normal, his eyes had an evil glint in them. "You are DEAD!" thought Enzan.

Before anyone could speak, the screaming was starting all over again. Millions of civilians were running away from the north gate. Fear was clouding their hearts. Very few choose to go against the crowd.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Laika to no one in particular. Netto's eyes flashed hopefully.

"Well then, let's find out!" he said. He sped off, fighting against the crowd. Rock shrugged and followed Netto. Blues glanced at Enzan, who's expression said "Why the hell do we bother?!", and calmly followed the two boys. Enzan raised his arms in exasperation.

"Why do you cope with this?!" he yelled at Blues' turned back. He massaged his head and mumbled unimaginably rude things, doing this while he fought against the majority of the crowd. (And probably pissing a few people off at the same time.) Laika cocked his head to the side.

"I guess we should follow them," said Laika, "And I'm sort of curious…" he added in an undertone.

_At the northern gate…_

"Hi everyone! What's happening here?" asked Netto cheerfully. The people who came over to the gate looked like they were getting ready to battle. Enzan rolled his eyes.

"They _obviously _trying to protect Geffen," snapped Enzan exasperatedly. By now, Search already noticed that whenever Enzan would become annoyed, Rock would glare at whatever he was looking at, and Blues shook his head. Sensing a fight was about to start between Enzan and Rock, Blues said,

"Yes, but from what?" One of the men turned.

"You really don't know what's happening?" he asked. They shook their heads. Blues covered Enzan's mouth, because he was going to say something sarcastic, _again_. "An army of goblins is planning to invade the city." Enzan pushed Blues' hand away.

"Are you friggin serious?!" he whispered. The guy just nodded. That moment, the doors blasted open.

Rock and Enzan leapt to the safety of the roofs of houses. Netto and Laika fell, out of shock. Blues unsheathed his sword, and Search's staff glowed ominously.

Millions of goblins were pouring into the city, the bloodlust clear in their fiery red eyes.

**Author's note: **I think it's been a month since I updated, blame school… Everything seems to be blamed on school… Whatever… I'm such a crap writer… I wuv Enzan and Laika!!


End file.
